


Malignantly Malevolent

by luciusmistress



Series: MMoM 2014 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Hurt Sam Winchester, Incest, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciusmistress/pseuds/luciusmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While possessing Sam, Meg takes the opportunity to explore her newly-acquired male anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malignantly Malevolent

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of MMoM. Title from Stray Bullet by KMFDM.

"I can't imagine why I've never possessed a man before. So many new parts to explore." Meg was speaking aloud, in Sam's voice, while _allowing_ Sam to hear it with his own ears. The sensation was weird, to say the least.

_Get out of me, bitch! I don't want you anywhere near my parts._ Sam's voice was almost non-existent, merely an echo in his head.

Meg laughed. "Oh, but you used to. Back when I was in the pretty blonde. You were very much hoping I'd take an interest in in your parts then, weren't you, Sammy?"

The pet name – Dean's pet name – sounded just wrong, coming from Meg. She caught the thought and laughed again.

"Ah, Dean. You really love him, don't you? Can you imagine what we could do to him, together? Or even with him, if he's willing?"

_Fuck you. Do not go there. Ever._ Sam would have shuddered, if he'd had a body to shudder with.

"Ah, but I think I will." Sam's voice had never before held such casual malice. "Just imagine..."

Sam's head was suddenly filled with images of Dean. Dean naked, tied up, begging. Begging for him to stop or begging for him to keep going, he didn't care. Sam touching him, tasting him, _fucking_ him. 

_Stop. Please just- stop._ Sam tried to tune out, to stop the images from coming, but Meg had no mercy. The worst part was that Sam was getting fucking hard, and he couldn't be sure if that was him or Meg. 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Sammy?" Meg taunted. Her hand – Sam's hand – palmed his dick through his jeans. The sensation was disorienting. It was his body, but there was nothing familiar about the touch, nothing he could do to stop it or, God help him, keep at it.

Meg pulled his zipper down, fumbled in his pants until she got a hold of his cock. She let out a small, surprised noise. "So this is how it feels like for guys. No wonder you do it so much." She slid his hand slowly up and down his shaft, her grip nowhere near as tight as Sam liked it.

The images shifted. Blood, dripping from a slit throat, pooling on the ground. A man, thankfully someone Sam didn't recognize, slowly skinned alive, screaming. At least this time, Sam was sure it was just Meg getting off on it. 

She was stroking him – or herself – harder now, her breath coming out in little gasps. Sam curled up in his mind, trying to detach himself from what was being done to his body. Since Meg was a bit preoccupied, he even managed it a little. Enough to be only half aware of his – no, _her_ – orgasm.

_I hate you._

Meg chuckled. "I know."


End file.
